As is known, metric instruments are, according to the law, subjected to periodic controls which consist in ascertaining their constant metrological reliability with time, with the aim of protecting the integrity of seals, also electronic, and labels or other protection elements envisaged by the law in force.
An authorized person (metric officer) is charged with performing these controls, which refer, for example, to the integrity of both the structure of the measuring instrument, and also to that of the applications or processing programs contained in said instrument.
Integrity of the applications means that the applications have not been subjected to interventions which can alter the integrity and originality of the software application which runs the instrument for metrological measurement.
Said seals which guarantee the integrity and originality of the application are currently of the hardware type, for example lead seals.